Truth or Dare fic
by Zela2
Summary: This is a Harry PotterDragon ball Z crossover! This is one were YOU GET TO GIVE ME THE DARES AND TRUTHS so PLEASE review!
1. Default Chapter

            A/n: This is my first truth or dare Fic so it might not even be any good, but read it anyways!!! Oh and PLEASE R&R! For this one to work you get to tell me what truths and/or dares to put in it. This is ONLY because I'm not very good at making up truths or dares so PLEASE review if you want me to continue anything in it, and I'll try my best to answer the truths! J It has Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Luna, and Tonks; along with some gust Dragon ball Z characters (namely Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bulma, and Vegeta.)

            Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Dragon ball Z. L

Hermione: Where are we

Random voice: You are in my fan fiction.

Trunks: Why is it so dark?

Luna: One minute… Lumos!

Goku: It looks like were in some kind of dungeon, oh by the way does anyone Know how she did that?

 Bulma: Beats me. I don't know and don't care, as long as it doesn't go out.  Man its cold in here!

Harry: Who are you? Are you Death eaters? Do you work with Voldemort? (As you can guess the other Harry Potter Characters all flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. But also thought Harry had a good point that they should know who these people are and if they were a threat to them)

Goku: Why are you asking all of these questions anyways? Who's Voldemort? What are Death eaters?

 (Out of nowhere Ron Weasley shows up) Ron: where am I? What the bloody hell's going on? Harry what are we doing in this dungeon anyways? Who the bloody hell are these guys? (Ron says this after noticing Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku)

Vegeta: He just asked MORE questions than Goku, but I might just like this guy I mean at least he swears… even though I don't recognize the swear…

  Hermione: Well Harry that guy (points to Goku) just answered your questions except for who they are that is… any ways Ron we're all trying to figure out those questions ourselves.

Tonks: Ok, I think we all need to tell everyone our names so we don't have to keep saying "hay you… yah you over there in the…um black hair". Anyways my name is Tonks.

Vegeta: Vegeta.

Goku: My name's Goku!

Bulma: Bulma's my name.

Trunks: Trunks.

Gohan: I know you guys probably haven't seen me, but my names Gohan (He steeped out from the dark with Goten)

Goten: My name's Goten

Big Black Dog that suddenly becomes a human: Hi my name is Sirius. (If you guessed that without looking ahead you have read more than 2 Harry Potter Books! J 

Harry: You probably already know this, but my name's Harry.

Ron: my name's Ron 

Hermione: My name's Hermione.

Luna: Luna. Well I guess we all know each others name now.

Zela2: Good now we can start the Truth or Dare game! I was starting to wonder if you'd even think of saying your names. (The scenery changes and they are in a well-lit room with a rug and a bottle in the middle of it.) Now Tonks why don't you start!

Well that's it IF YOU WANT THEM TO DO ANYTHING START REVEWING! I guess I kind of went over board with the capital letters… (Shrugs) Oh well… Anyways START REVEWING! (Maybe I'll add in some truths, and maybe some dare's of my own… if they seem any good though… oh well I just might do that. And if you like them and for my next one I'll make up all the truths and dares… but if you really don't like the ones I thought of then say so in your reviews… not the review you make now of course, I mean I haven't even started the game!   


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for the reviews so I guess I get started! ( Oh yeah if you think I should add any DBZ characters or HP characters at some point then tell me... and write there names down. If I agree with you I will put them in at some point... but I will tell you if I agree in the one afterwards  
  
Disclaimer: Oh why don't you just look at the 1st chapter to see my disclaimer it's there, and I don't feel like writing it in any more so I won't! (  
  
Ron: Well are we going to start? My bloody legs falling asleep and I've only been sitting on this rug for ONE HOUR!  
  
Vegeta: Yeah I actually agree with Ron and that's saying something.  
  
Tonks: Well here goes nothing (she spun the bottle and it landed on Bulma.) So truth or dare?  
  
Bulma: I guess I'll go with a truth.  
  
Tonks: Ok... let's see... Hmmm.... oh I've got it what ships do you like on fan fiction.net?  
  
Bulma: Do you mean with Harry Potter, Series of Unfortunate Events, or Dragon Ball Z? (A/n: I'm just listing on extra fic so it's a bit longer... Well what was I supposed to do, I mean only 2people gave me anything besides corrections! Please don't do that I already know I'm very bad at spelling and you don't have to add to my problem, by saying so. Oh and for some reason the computer deleted the stuff I did with the Enter/Return key so that stuffs not my fault!)  
  
Tonks: I don't know... why not all of them?  
  
Bulma: Ok! Let's see... Well I like I/K (Isadora/Klaus), I can't decide between V/Q (Violet/Quigley) &V/D (Violet/Duncan) though... and with DBZ I like B/V (Bulma/ Vegeta), G/C (Goku/ChiChi), G/V (Gohan/Vidal), and T/G (Trunks/Goten. She's blushing when saying this).  
  
Vegeta: What? Are you serious? I mean Trunks IS your son for goodness sakes and mine for that matter. (Small print=muttering under breath)  
  
Bulma: Yeah I mean I always thought they made a cute couple... Anyways I like H/D (Hermione/Draco), H/T (Harry/Tonks), R/M (Ron/Marietta, I don't know if there are any out there but I'm just adding this 'cause I wanted to), W/A (Wood/Angelina), and R/M (Remus Lupin/Minerva McGonagall).  
  
Tonks: Well that certainly was interesting... (She's blushing)  
  
Zela2: Well anyways it's now Bulma's turn so go ahead and spin the bottle already!  
  
Bulma: Ok already you don't have to be so impatient!  
  
Vegeta: Woman some of us would like to get this game over with and leave this stupid place. And for another... hey what happened I was going to say a swear?  
  
Zela2: My parents would KILL me if I wrote one in (literally!) so I had to edit it out. Anyways what you said would be a pg version, but I didn't want my dad to put the parental controls BACK on so I decided against putting any swears into this fic. Anyways let's see who will have to answer a truth and/or dare. (It lands on Trunks)  
  
Bulma with an evil looking smile on her face: So is it a truth or a dare?  
  
Trunks: Dare I guess.  
  
Bulma: Ok well then here goes nothing (A/n: I know I 'm adding one of my own that I think you will like... But you guys never gave me anything! Oh except Hermione Baudelaire and Kid Gohan you guys get jello... if you want it or anything you want... not money though... and I will not give it to Kid Gohan actually, after all he only reviewed me so I would review him) Trunks I dare you to go kiss Goten (I know there's another word that most people use here but I couldn't remember how to spell it... yes another word I don't know how to spell...).  
  
Vegeta: W...What do you think your doing woman I will not allow this!  
  
Zela2: Oh yes you will unless of course you want a punishment worse than not being able to swear.  
  
Vegeta: ...  
  
Meanwhile Trunks was actually doing the dare his mother had given him and seemed to be enjoying it... Goten was also enjoying it... or at least it seemed that way... 3 hours later...  
  
Trunks: Ok I'm all done with the dare! (Spines bottle and it lands right between Goku and Vegeta.)  
  
Zela2: Usually when this happens you spin the bottle again, but I'm curious as to what will happen so I will let you ask both of them.  
  
Trunks: This is going to be good... Ok truth or dare?  
  
Goku & Vegeta: DARE OF COURSE!  
  
Trunks: Ok I dare you to go a week without eating or fighting!  
  
Well that's it now REVIEW OR ELSE THE STORY WILL NOT GO ON! If you think I should add some more characters please tell me! I was thinking of adding more girls from DBZ anyways but I'd like your input. I might add random characters from other books, anime stuff; movies... the list could go on and on, but only if I've heard of it! And just in case I don't tell me a bit about the character you want me to add... or character's ... Oh yeah and if you were confused at the beginning Tonks used magic to spin the bottle and it took a looooong time for it to land on someone... Anyways PLEASE REVIEW AND THIS TIME PUT IN CHARACTES AND TRUTHS /DARES OR THIS WILL NEVER WORK, AND THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALY LIKE IT WON'T BE ABBLE TO READ THE END OF IT ALL BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO TAKE THE TIME TO THINK UP A DARE/TRUTH AND TYPE IT UP IN THERE REVIEW! Anyways if you do give me something to work with I will gladly give you... anything you want... over the computer and write in your pennames in this fic with something nice in them... I was feeling way too nice when I didn't say anything really bad about the person who didn't do anything but correct my grammar and spelling! So I will say something about him/her now! Sage: The Dark Dryad, I get enough of that from my mother who by the way is an ENGLISH TEACHER! So don't do that again... Are you a teacher or are you just obsessed with correcting everyone's spelling and/or grammar? If anyone's interested I don't really have my mom look at these for a very good reason, but anyways that's why there are so many spelling/grammar mistakes in this... She would annoy me by telling me all of the mistakes I have so I don't let my mom look at these things... Anyways NEXT TIME WRITE A TRUTH OR DARE! Oh yeah and I DID use the enter/return key it just got deleted some how... I really don't know how, meanwhile I'm trying to fix that. Oh yeah I already said that... Oh well at least I got this to be really long! :)   



End file.
